User talk:SilverCrono
Chat Regular chatting goes here. Candyshop for the friends thing }} Sup Hey, Hola, Bonsoir SC. Whats up? 19:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there 13! I'm good, just on vacation. (that's why no irc or answering for me >_>) You? Cool, where you vacationing? 14:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Uncle's house. >_> Better than not vacationing at all =D 14:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Is there a possibility? That there might be more Keyblade Wielders in the next game of Kingdom Hearts. User:Edgeshadow :I'm sorry, what? Where have you been! Hi! Yesh! Yes I can speak englush! :NO YOU DON'T SPEEK ENGRISH! YOU SPEEK ALL RONG! STUPID FORIENGERS!!1 --[[User:SilverCrono|サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 15:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Just wanted to drop in! Help ''Requests for help and/or thanks and apologies go here. Template? Can you please help me? I was editing my template and my fool of a brother came when I got a snack and deleted it all!The final wairror of nothingness 14:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :O No worries, though. I shall fix it. [[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 14:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Fixed. [[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 14:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Bubbles? Speach bubbles Hi silver crono, I'm a friend of No.1xemnas, he said that you can make talk bubbles. Could you make me one please?--Princess of Darkness 21:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Uhh, sure.. Just give me your talk page and I should have it done by Saturday. (Sorry so late, but I'm on vacation, so I don't have a guranteed computer time...) ::About the above: Don't worry about it Crono, the user already has her template.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 13:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Drop Rates Hey I'm kind of new to the whole editing thing, but shouldn't there be drop rates on more pages than simply the item page itself? I mean, take Bambi. It has absolutely zero drop rate sections, which makes the page quite the candidate for the cleanup drive, which by the way is awesome. So, if you would please add that, it would be much appreciated, thank you. P.S. I need a bubble please.Darchaimon 02:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Darchaimon. :Um... I don't think I know what you are talking about. >_> If you want a bubble, just give me some details and I'll get to it. Just don't make new sections on my page, please ;_; [[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 02:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the new section thing. I would like red and black with Xigbar for my bubble. Also, on the issue of drop rates, I was suggesting that Bambi be added to the cleanup drive for his lack of drop rates for his summon in KH I. Thank you very much. Darchaimon 22:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Darchaimon Thanks for the bubble!Darchaimon 17:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Darchaimon :No problem! [[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 17:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Talkbubble Silver, I need you to change all of my talk bubbles to the inversed versions please! :Sure, no problem. EDIT: Done. any changes, just ask. Can you sort out this page for me? User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's Fantasy/Characters --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]][[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Am I pregnant?]] 18:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, I'll see what I can do. [[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 18:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Done. [[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 18:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]][[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Am I pregnant?]] 18:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Anything else you need, just let me know. --[[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 18:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Notifications Notifications or any thing else tied to work things but '''not' requests for help go here.'' Infinite http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ABlockList&ip=70.233.144.49 I am doing something wrong? Dump This is the place where messages not in the correct places are held. You are free to put them where they belong, but until then, I will not be answering any of the below messages.